As Real As A Myth
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Jenebell is a new girl in forks. She has come to live with her Uncle and three cousins. When she starts to fall for Emmett Cullen her cousin’s and brother start to act strange and forbid her to have anything to do with him or his family. Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Point of View: **Jenebell

**Author's note: **This story is for a fan fiction fan of mine. She asked me to write it, I hope you guys like it as much as she has. Please read and review this is my first Vamp/ Wolf story. Also I just quickly ran throw the tribes story and the treaty so any questions let me know. If you read the books or saw the movies you should be able to catch on. Thanks Also this is a long chapter but it's worth it. I'm really nerves about this story so please review with your honest opinions about it. If you think changes should be made or more detail please be kind and let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters in the story they belong to Mrs. Stephanie Mayer. I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight……. How sad huh!!!**

**Summary: **Jenebell is a new girl in forks. She has come to live with her Uncle and three cousins. When she starts to fall for Emmett Cullen her cousin's and brother start to act strange and forbid her to have anything to do with him or his family. When she finds out about all the mythical things happing around her she makes her own judgment call nearly staring a deadly war.

**Review please…**

"_Jen are you ready yet?"_ My cousin Jared called me from down stairs. Today was my first day at forks high school; I was dreading every minute of it. See my parents died in a car crash a few months ago and I was sent here to stay with my cousin's and my uncle Billy. Living with them wasn't what I was deadening, Forks is a really small town and since I have been here everyone gives me weird looks. They all know my story, and they all feel sorry for me, I wish no one knew me and I can just start over instead of reliving my nightmare over and over. Every where I go I could feel everyone watching me; I hear the whispers and the pathetic eyes everyone gives me.

"J_en your going to make us late come on already the guys are waiting."_ That's Paul, my older brother. He is only a year older but he looks like he could be 25. All my guy cousins look freakishly large for being in high school. My uncle Billy says it's the tribe heritage but I don't know, they eat a lot and Jared and Jacob are always gone at night, Sometimes I get the feeling something strange is up with them, but I just shrug it off, what ever it is I didn't really care.

I grabbed my book bags took a look in the mirror before I dragged my feet out to the rambunctious boys.

"_Awe Jen don't you look pretty!"_ Jacob said jumping on me to give me a big hug, I tried to dodge it but his arms are so dam long he scooped me up in a hug squeezing me tightly.

"_Don't worry about it Jen where going to have fun today, you should see how many girls check us out."_ Paul said pulled me from Jacobs bear grasped pushing me towards the car. I knew they where going to make today a memorable day, they where all hyper jumping around in the back seat. I just wasn't sure if they where going to make it a bad memorable day or a good one, I guess where about to find out.

We where pulling into the school parking lot. Paul and Jacob where fighting over the last donut, I looked over at Jared with a bewildered look on my face. He smiled at me turning around snatching the donut and handing it to me, I shook my head handing it back. My stomach was not going to let me keep it down, so he ate it. I got out of the car wishing I was invisible, I'm sure everyone could hear the arguing, I looked around and there was a group of students staring at us, when I looked at the boys they where staring back. The other group must have been the popular kids, they where all so beautiful in there own ways. There was a boy with bronze hair kind of messy, who was really tall he didn't move as he watched us, his eyes where locked on Jacob. The girl who was standing next to him was small framed, long brown hair she was tugging on his arm trying to get him to brake his stare, Then there was the other beautiful couple who wasn't paying as much attention as the other ones. The girl was short with a pixy hair cute, she dressed amazing, and the jeans she had on where true religion, minimum 200 bucks a pair. Her boyfriend was tall but lean, he had blonde hair and his eyes where a pricing honey gold color, and He looked at me then over at the bulkier handsome god like guy standing next to him.

His girlfriend was strikingly beautiful, she had long blonde hair, and a well filled out body. She must have felt me staring because she looked at me glaring. I looked away but I had to look back at the tall muscular man one more time, he was looking at me with confusion when I looked at him. Jared noticed me staring and pulled my arm so id look away.

"_Stay away from them Jen, You hear me! Do not even think about trying to be friend them."_ Jared said grabbing my arm pulling me along. I looked back one last time to see the bronze hair boy staring at his handsome friend, and the pixy girl and her boyfriend looking at each other with UN readable expressions.

"_Why what's wrong with them? Who are they?"_ I asked looking over at my ram bunches group.

"_Because that bloo- I mean that asshole stole Jacobs girl friend and there all evil little asses and bitches, they try talking to you, you better just walk away got it!"_ Jared said in a harsh tone his eyes where far away and dark. Paul and Jacob nodded in agreement. I let out a small sigh, why would that beautiful group of people want to talk to such an ordinary girl such as my self anyway.

My first class was home room. I sat in the back hoping no one saw me, but ever person that walked in looked my way and began to whisper. I put my ipod on and tried to ignore it, I knew this was going to happen. So I was some what prepared for it.

"_Hi. Your Jenebell right?"_ I looked up to see yet another model like girl smiling at me. She had long black hair; with layers here skin wasn't as pale as the rest of the people in this cloudy raining depressing town. Her eyes where a crystal blue, and she wore a warm smile.

"_Um, yea well they call me Jen."_ I smiled back at her secretly hoping she didn't ask me anything about why I moved here.

"_Of well I'm Lisa. I know today is your first day and I had my first day not to long ago so if you need a friend im here. People at this school have nothing better to do but to talk about the new kids."_ She giggled leaning back in her seat.

"_Thanks."_ I was going to ask her how her first day went when the girls from the parking lot walked in. "_who are they?'_ I asked mostly to my self. Lisa sat up.

"_There the Cullen boys, girl friends. The short hyper one is Alice, She seems nice but she doesn't talk to anyone out of there group. And the blonde bitch is Rosalie, She is the school bitch, I'm sure you will hear all the story's about her. Then the awkward one who doesn't really fit in with them, that's Bella She moved here last year and started to date Edward Cullen, she used to have other friends but now she just hangs out with them."_ Just as she finished Alice turned and looked right at me then over to Rosealie_. _She looked sorry for the blonde girl. But I couldn't imagine why.

"_So how was your first day?"_ I asked in a whisper while class started.

"_Every one stared at me not sure who I was, or where I came from. I swear I felt like an alien. At least you have to hottie boys to look out after you. You're like there cousin or something right?"_ I raised an eye brow at her.

"_Hottie Boys?" _I laughed at her. "_There anything but hot, you should see them at home there like a pack of wolves around each other."_ Lisa was just smiling at me while I talked about them with disgust. "_Yeah there my cousins And Paul is my brother. He came to live here about a year ago. And I love them but they act like cave men at home." _She giggled looking back at her assignment.

When class was over I walked out last along with Lisa. Paul and Jared where waiting for me.

"_How was your first class little sister?"_ Paul asked messing my hair up. I punched him hurting my hand.

"_Dam Paul when did you get so rock hard?"_ Jared took my hand giving Paul a dirty look while he laughed violently at me.

"_Your alright, who is your friend?"_ He looked over at Lisa. She was blushing looking at him.

"_This is Lisa, she is new too"_ Jared smiled a flirty smile at her.

"_Yeah I've seen you around. I'm Jared and that is Paul."_ Jared shook her hand but pulled back suddenly.

"_Are you sick?"_ Lisa asked confused.

"_Ugh no I'm just warm blooded I guess you can say."_ Jared said rubbing his neck; Paul was wiggling his eyebrows at them. Jared elbowed him.

"_You got gym next Jen, Show em what us Quill's are made of. Then I have English with you after."_ Paul said rubbing his side where Jared struck him.

"_Ok see you then."_ I said embarrassed with how Jared was staring.

Jared gave Lisa another smirk before walking away. I looked at her laughing.

"_I think he likes you."_ I said in a giggle as we started walking together. Her next class was on the way to gym. I got nerves when I seen the three boys from earlier standing out side her class room.

"_You have a class with them?"_ I whispered as we got closer, she giggled nodding her head.

"_I sit next to Emmett."_ We stopped walking to talk a little.

"_Witch one is Emmett?"_

"_The one who is stocky, the blonde's girl friend. Don't look now but he is staring at you."_ She looked down turning red.

"_Yeah right." _I laughed tuning around to go to class but to my surprise he was staring at me. I started to blush walking quickly passed them. The blonde boy watched Emmett who was intently staring at me and the other bronzed haired boy pushed him. I made it to class where everyone was all paired up and talking in small groups. I sat on the belchers waiting for class to start. I guess we where playing volleyball today cause the nets where up. After we where in two teams I noticed Rosalie was on the opposite team. She was giving me death glares so I shoot them back at her. She didn't know me how can she judge me already. As the game went on she spiked the ball at me every chance she got. I was always told go hard or go home so I spiked it back to her. She was getting angry I could tell. I was getting pissed off my self. I could feel my body tempter rising. By The end of class I was all sweaty and felt gross. Rosalie didn't even break a sweat. She gave me another dirty look before taking off meeting Emmett at the gym room doors. He looked at me really quick then looked at Rosalie giving her a quick smile before they headed off.

The day started to drag on from there, I couldn't wait for lunch to be with all the guys, I never thought I would say that but I was getting irritated with all the whispering and giggling. Why didn't they just fucking ask me what ever rumors where floating around about me. I was glad when I saw they guy all sitting around a lunch room table laughing. I sat next to Jared who was talking to Jacob about some paper they had to do. He put his arm around me, squeezing my shoulder.

"_Hey Jen!"_ I looked up to see Lisa with a huge smile. "_I couldn't wait to find you and tell you."_ She took a seat, none of the boys where paying attention.

"_Tell me what?"_ I asked glad to see her too; it was nice talking to another girl.

"_Emmett Cullen was asking about you in my Biology class today."_ She said it so fast I almost didn't hear her. But everyone else at my table did. Paul slammed his hands down standing up.

"_What! What the fuck did he want to know?"_ Paul began to shack with fury. Jared stood up pushing him back.

"_Paul calm down, not here not now focus Paul!"_ Jared was trying to calm him down. Jacob was standing up glaring at the table on the opposite side of the cafeteria. They where all standing up looking are way. I didn't know what to do, Paul was really upset but I didn't know why.

"_Paul it's ok, really it's not that big of a deal." _I tried to calm him down but it made him even more angry. Jared and Jacob had to drag him out of the school. I looked back over at the Cullen table not understanding what was going on. The girls where gone and the guys where trying to get Emmett to stop staring at me. I looked back at Lisa she looked as confused as I felt. Jacob came back in. Taking a seat quietly.

"_Jen do not talk to them or go any where with them alone do you hear me! This is no joke you stay far away from them."_ His voice was steady but final.

"_But why? There just people, I know he stole you girl friend but-"_ Jacob crushed his coke can in his hand.

"_JUST LISTEN TO US! THERE NOT GOOD PEOPLE OK!"_ he said deep with in his chest. I nodded looking back over to Emmett sitting down with his hands covering his head. "_I'm sorry you had to see that Lisa, Jared said to let you know he will be back in a few minutes."_ She nodded still confused. We sat there quietly; I wanted to cry I just didn't know why. Lisa rubbed my back not saying anything. When Jared came back he asked Lisa to go on a walk with him, she more then willingly went.

"_Where is Paul?"_ I asked Jacob quietly looking down at my food.

"_He went home, you ok?"_ He sat next to me.

"_Is he mad at me?"_

"_NO! He is mad at them; they should no better then to go around asking about one of us_!" He stood up right as the bell rang. Jacob took my tray then walked me to my next class. I couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying. I need some time to breath so I asked for a restroom pass. Luckily no one was in there. I looked at myself in the mirror trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. They guys where acting like the Cullen's where rapist or something. Paul was shacking so bad earlier it almost looked like he was transparent. Something weird was going on around here. I mean why would they freak out because a boy was asking about me. He was probably just as curious as the rest of the student body. I took in a last deep breath before I started to head back to class. Rosalie was walking down the hall with Alice. She looked upset but when she seen me she looked furious.

"_Why don't you go back where you came from dirty bitch? Go fuck with someone else family."_ She snapped at me while I passed her. Alice stood in front of her.

"_Rose she doesn't know stop it, your making it worst."_ I herd Alice say pushing her back.

"_That's what she is a female dog" _Rosalie laughed to her self. I rolled my eyes and went back to class. Something was going on and when I get home I was going to get to the bottom of it. The guys will tell me exactly why they don't get along with them, and I know it is more then just because Jacobs ex.

After my last class Jared was waiting by my door. He gave me a weak smile, when I didn't return it he looked at me concerned.

"_How was your first day?"_ He asked taking my books from me. I didn't respond to him I just kept walking until I got to the car. Jacob and Jared talked amongst them self's. While I quietly looked out the window.

"_Jen what's wrong?"_ Jared asked after we where driving for awhile. I shook my head.

"_She thinks Paul is mad at her."_ Jacob answered for me, I turned in my seat.

"_IS your name Jen? NO! Don't put words in my mouth Jerk!"_ I yelled at Jacob turning back around to see Jared smirking. "_What the hell are you smirking at Jared, I'm_ _Just as pissed at you as I am at everyone else."_ I snapped making his smirk drop.

When we got home there where a few extra cars parked out front. I remember Harry clear waters truck from when he had dinner with us one Sunday. Jared and Jacob walked in with there heads down from me yelling at them. Paul was sitting at the kitchen table with Sam, An older guy they hung out with and his girl friend Emily. Billy was talking to Harry, but when I walked in they all turned there attention to me.

"_How was school Jene?"_ Only Billy ever called me Jene, besides him it was my dad. I let out a sigh.

"_It was horrible! Paul had a brake down, causing a scene because a guy asked about me! What the hell was that about,"_ The anger just rolled off me as I yelled at him. Sam stood up, pushing Paul to sit down.

"_Jenebell I think you should sit down."_ Harry said to me pulling out a chair. I through my hands in the air.

"_Why is everyone acting so dam weird about the dam Cullen's?" I said_ taking the seat Harry offered me.

"_Jene has your dad ever told you the story's of our tribe?" _Billy asked with a smile on his face.

"_Yes but what does that have to do with anything, all he ever told me was about all the different myths."_ I said not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"_I say we just show her, I mean seeing is believing!"_ Jacob said with a evil grin. Harry looked at Billy.

"_It might be easier to explain Billy."_ They all looked at me, I was now afraid of what they wanted to show me. Billy nodded his head at Jacob.

"_Come on Jen."_ He pulled me outside, Sam ran after him.

"_Jacob be careful, not to close!" _Sam demanded pulling me by the arm back as Jacob ran out into the woods followed by Jared then Paul. When Sam let go of my arm I ran after them. What I saw made me scream from the top of my lungs. Three huge wolves ran up to me one of them giving me a playful lick on the face. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do or think.

"_Come on guys she is scared, are you happy? Sit down!"_ Sam said in a commanding voice. The three wolves obeyed. I turned around to face Billy, Harry and Emily.

"_It's true?"_ I asked in a shocked tone, looking back to the boys.

"_Yes Jen it is true, all of it! You have to listen to us the Cullen's are not safe. You are to never be alone with any of them do you here me."_ Sam stepped closer to me taking my hand pulling me away from the guys, or I mean wolves, I don't know what to call them.

"_So the Cullen boys are what then?"_ I asked almost afraid to ask.

"_Not just the guys, the girls are to." _Emily was standing with us now.

"_Are what?" _I asked again.

"_There blood suckers Jenebell" _I turned around to see Jared standing behind me in torn shorts. Then Jacob and Paul came out the same way.

"_You do know you are only allowed to know because of your heritage, and this can never be repeated to anyone."_ Billy said with a concerned look on his face.

"_There, blood suckers? Like Vampires?"_ I was in disbelief, Things like that really excite. I thought my dad used to make those stories up but there real. I had so many questions I needed answers too.

"_Come on everyone come inside."_ Harry called to us from the door.

"_So that's why she called me a dirty bitch, a female dog, she thinks I'm one of you."_ I said in a daze as I walked inside the house.

"_Who said that?" _Sam asked me once we where inside. I explained my little confrontation with Rosalie in the hallway. They went on to explain how are tribe had evolved from human to descendents of wolves to protect people from vampires. They told me the history between the Cullen's and our family. They where caught hunting on our land, the only reason they where alive was because they claming to only hunt animals and not people. After they went over all the details of how everything came into play they set up some rules for me. Like someone will walk me to all my classes, and I'm not allowed in the woods alone, If a Cullen talks to me I am not allowed to talk back, I have to tell them if they do talk to me. This was all very over whelming. How could I even look at them knowing there vampires. They also told me Bella was still human and they where waiting to see if they turn here because then that means they have to kill all the Cullen's for braking the treaty our grandfather had created so long ago. At least everything made more since now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Point of View: **Emmett

**Author's Note: **Just enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it so please leave some feedback.

Yesterday was the worst dam day of my life. Everything that could go wrong went very wrong. The second I saw her everyone in my family either saw what was going to happen, herd my think about what I wanted to do or felt what I was feeling. When Edward said Isabella was his singer I laughed thinking there is no such thing. You have a mate you stick with even if she is a self-centered snotty bitch. Vampires can't fall for fragile, weak, boring humans. That was what I believed until I smelt her, God she was so mouth watering. Jenebell smelt like the beginning of spring. A mixture of fresh flowers, with a hint of morning dew. Then when I seen her step out of the car, her beauty just about knocked me off my perfectly balanced feet. She had shoulder lenth brown hair that had a red tint to it when the sun hit it, her eyes where a warm honey brown color, her skin tone was caramel cream color.

Jenebell wore dark blue skinny jeans that looked almost painted on her, and a plain white shirt that fit to the cures of her body. I could only imagine how good her warm body would feel against my cold body. I could feel the heat off her from just thinking about it, I started to get a hard on when Edward snapped his fingers in my face

"_Emmett seriously can you not think about sex right now?"_ I forgot Edward was here in the room with me. Jasper was too, he had an eyebrow raised at me, obviously feeling my excitement.

"_I don't know what the hell to do, if Edward couldn't stay away from his Bella then how can I, I feel exactly like he did in the beginning with Bella. I can't stop thinking about her, her sent has stayed with me."_ I dropped the x box controller falling back on my bed that never got used to sleep on. School was in a few hours and it was taking everything in me not to run out the door and look for Jenebell

"_Emmett you have to control your self, if you kill her we all have to move."_ I looked over at Jasper as if he was crazy.

"_Kill her? Seriously I haven't even thought of killing her, I want to just talk to her; I want to be around her. She is entertaining to watch, she punks the dogs around like the little bitches they are. Plus did you guys see her body? And her ass? Oh, man talk about perfection. Fuck I bet she knows how to use it"_ Both of the guys looked at me amused.

"_Emmett are you forgetting your married and she is with the Blacks, are you trying to start a war?" _Jasper asked holding in his laugh.

"_More importantly Emmett she is with the dogs, you can't seriously have a thing for one of the dogs."_ Edward said in disgust. I covered my face with my hands.

"_I know, fuck! I know. What do I do? I can't stop thinking about her. Jenebell is like the perfect woman and Rose is so bitchy all the dam time, she doesn't even give it up anymore"_ I said through a frustrated growl.

"_You can start by not staring at the new girl all day long, you really pissed Rose off."_ Alice was now in the room with us. I jumped up looking for Rose. "_She is hunting with Esme."_ I sighed in relief while everyone else let out low chuckles.

"_Alice you can see the future tell me what I do!"_ I sat up glad for once there was a fortuneteller in the family. She smiled her knowing smile.

"_Sorry Em, you haven't made your mind up so I don't know. But I know you wont kill her, and you are a lot sneakier then we give you credit for."_ She took Jasper's hand skipping out the door. I looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulders leaving to go pick Bella up for school. I got dressed and ready to leave for school, I can already tell it was going to be harder today then it was yesterday to stay away from her.

When Rose and I pulled up, I was already thinking about taking off into the woods, I knew Jenebell was here because my mouth was watering from her sent. She was in the quad with the mutts and her new friend Lisa. Jenebell throw a piece of her bagel at Paul for making fun of her singing in the shower. As soon as they caught our sent, the guys had there eyes locked on us. Jacob stood up walking our way. Rose had gone to find Alice with Bella. It was just Edward and I watching Jacob make his way for to us.

"_He wants to know why you where asking about his cousin."_ Edward said so only I could here. If he really wanted to know, I was asking because I wanted to know if she was a freak or not, and not a mutt freak I wanted to know if she was a freak in bed. You can tell a lot about a girl by her friends.

"_Don't say that!"_ Dam mind reading vampire brother of mine snapped throw his teeth.

"_You guys are just asking for it, Whats with the questions blood sucker?"_ Jacob said when he knew he was in hearing range.

"_I was just curios how someone like her could be related to such a filthy mutt like your self."_ Jacob was in front of us now; the other dogs where looking our way watching our every move, Id do anything to be able to fight one of them. Just to show them what little pups they are compared to me.

"_Listen keep her name away from your bloody fangs. You don't need to know anything about her." _I barred my teeth at Jacob. Edward pushed me back.

"_Knock it off Emmett, Your wife is coming!" _I turned around to see Rose walking our way with Alice. I looked pasted the dog to Jenebell, she had fear in her eyes. She was afraid of something, She was afraid of us? I thought in my head for Edward to hear, he nodded his head slowly

"_Stay away from her, you have been warned. Next attempt will take as you trying to kill her; it will be the end of the treaty and will come after all of you."_ Jacob looked at both of us before walking away.

"_What did the dog want?"_ Rose asked coming next to me taking my hand.

"_He wants you to stop picking on his cousin."_ Edward said in a normal human tone, covering for my questions and me. I don't know why but it made me mad that she was giving Jenebell a hard time. I let go of her hand turning to face her.

"_Why are you fucking with her?"_ I asked fighting to keep a low tone.

"_Because she is a fucking mutt lover. What does it matter? You mess with them every chance you get Emmett."_ I looked around to my family all watching me. The dogs walked by with Jenebell, I smelt the fear roll off her. Rose was smirking at them pleased with her self.

"_Not her. DO NOT fuck with her Rose I'm warning you."_ I snapped at my wife grabbing my books, walking away to my class. I herd Rose snare at me while I walked away. She had no right to mess with the human girl. As Far as I knew, she was the first human besides Bella who knew about who we really are. She must be scared out of her fucking mind.

All I could think about was what kind of stories those fucking dogs told Jenebell about us. They probably made us sound like monsters. Why was it so hard for them to believe we aren't that bad? It's not like we feed off humans, I mean they eat the same animals we do. Only we eat them in a different way. The other thing I was obsessing about was why I so attracted to her. I have a mate, even if she got on my nerves, and wasn't acting like the same wife I had married 100 years ago. She was my mate and that was that.

I looked out the window to the forest where I seen Jenebell walking off campus. I keep an eye out toward the area she had walked off to. Didn't the mutts tell her there are other dangerous things out there besides us? I sat in the class staring off out the window wondering where the hell she was going in the middle of class when my phone went off. It was a text from Alice.

~_Be careful about what you say to her, you don't want her scared telling the pack you followed her. But she isn't as scared as you thought, go talk to her~_ I read the text twice before I decided to walk out of class. The teacher didn't even notice me leaving. I walked out as normal as I could, I hated walking human speed every thing seems so far away at this pace. When I finally reached the forest Jenebell was sitting on a large rock just staring off in the forest.

"_It's not safe out here you know."_ I said in a low tone, She jumped up turning around. She had tears in her eyes. She looked afraid at first, but her eyes dropped as if to give up hope.

"_Maybe I don't want to be safe."_ Her tone was devastated.

"_Why wouldn't you want to be safe?" _I asked truly wanting to know. She looked at me confused for a few seconds then looked away.

"_You know if they see you talking to me there going to freak out."_

"_I don't care, let them I'll rip them apart, limb from-"_ Jenebell eyes widen with horror. "_My sister would tell me if they are going to see us, She can see the future you know."_ Jenebell shrugged her shoulders.

"_I thought she can't see them."_ She had a good point. I didn't want to be the reason for breaking the treaty so I called Alice. She answered me with out me asking.

"_Your fine Em, when they are around her, I can't see her."_ I hung up the phone relaxing my stance.

"_Where good, they won't see."_ I said with a smile. She looked up at my with a raised eyebrow.

"_So get it over with then, don't play with your food, she is waiting to die."_ I winced at her comment.

"_You don't think I eat people do you?"_ I asked getting pissed at the pack.

"_You are a vampire aren't you?" _

"_They forgot to tell you we only drink animal blood didn't they, I bet they also forgot to tell you we don't hate them they hate us. We just react to it because they call us something where not." _She was looking a little more relaxed but still confused. "_I'm sorry if Rose gave you a hard time she won't anymore, I put a stop to that."_ I was proud of myself doing a good deed like that; Jenebell looked at me narrowing her eyes at me.

"_What exactly are you doing out here anyway?" _She had me on that one; I had no clue what the hell I was doing. I shrugged my shoulders.

"_you looked like you could use a friend, I guess." _she gave me a light smile. "_What are you doing wondering off into the forest with all the dangerous mythical creatures out here?"_

"_Trying to hide from all the gossip, and stares. The guys overwhelm me by constantly being around me."_ She was playing with a stick.

"_There only trying to protect you from us."_ I understood why they would be worried about her; she is only human after all.

"_Do I need to be protected?"_ She asked standing up looking over at me throw her eyelashes, she looked at me shyly blushing. She stepped closer to me; I backed away.

"_No, we have no intention off hurting you; we can be around a beautiful human and not hurt her." _

"_Then why are you backing away from me?"_ If I didn't have super hearing I would have missed her question.

"_Because I don't want my sent on you when you go back to the dogs." _I was almost choking on the her mouth watering sent, she had danger in her eyes; I think I was going to need protecting from her. She stopped walking towards me, smirking.

"_The dogs?"_ She asked amused, going back to her rock. I smirked back wondering how soft her skin felt; it looked so smooth for a human. I needed to focus on not wanting to touch her; I was fucking married for crying out loud.

"_Class is almost over, we should head back."_ I said swallowing the pool of venom in my mouth. "_Look do us both a favor; don't go out in the woods alone. It's dangerous."_ I said backing away not ready to leave just yet.

"_Like I said, I'm tired of being safe; I think I'll try dangerous for awhile."_ I swallowed hard again before tearing my self-away running off to class as fast as I could with out getting noticed.

At lunch Alice and Jasper where looking at me giggling, I sat down looking around for Rose.

"_What are you two laughing about?"_ I was half searching for Rose and the other Half searching for Jenebell. I hope she didn't decide to go back out to the forest again.

" _Alice said You looked scared of that human."_ Jasper said playing with the food he was pretending to eat.

"_I think she is going to be good for you, she will test your limits. That's a good thing."_ Alice said leaning on Jasper. Once I saw Jen I looked over at my siblings.

"_What are you talking about?" _I asked more relaxed knowing she was ok.

"_Hey guys?"_ I turned around to see Bella taking an seat.

"_Bells, My human friend who can't break our treaty, how come you haven't said hi to Jacob and the gang in awhile?"_ I asked patting her head. Alice started off into her blank daze, then looked at me and started to laugh. Bella looked at her then me.

"_What are you planning Emmett?"_ she asked thinking she knew me so well already.

"_Nothing, I just think you should go say hi to your friends, didn't Edward Leave to go hunting this afternoon?" _Bella glared at me for a second, and then looked over at the table where the pack was disgustingly eating their lunch.

"_Edward would have a heart attack Em."_ Bella sighed taking a bit of her sandwich.

"_Edward doesn't have a heart Bella? Geez why do you keep forgetting that." _I jumped up seeing Rose; I was really horny today, as my wife I think it is her duty to do me. "_Just go talk to them, Maybe you could hang out with Jenebell she needs friends, Someone to talk to about all the non human stuff. I'll be back," _I said walking over to my wife, hope for two things. One that I was going to sweet talk to Rose about getting some, and Two Bella would be friend Jen making it easier for us to cross paths with out the dogs constantly on her trail. I need some kind of contact with her, I was addicted to her sent, her eyes where mesmerizing, the way she looked at me, with dangerous eyes, with a hint of sexy in them. By the time I reached Rose I had a raging hard on. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria. Rose liked it when I was somewhat ruff with her. When she didn't protest I took her to the back of the school and worked out a lot of much need frustration.

Reviews!!!! Reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

After my little talk with Emmett, I sort of felt bad for the vamps. They were trying to be good with what they are. You would think the guys would like that and be cool with them. What I didn't get was why Emmett was the one trying to be nice to me. Shouldn't one of the girls be doing it? Plus his wife clearly hated me. I guess I still had a lot to learn about all the not so mythical things that ran around in the background of human life. I walked in the cafeteria already feeling my cheeks burning from the gawking eyes that seemed to follow my every move. People haven't been as quiet as they where yesterday. Everyone kept asking me stupid questions about my cousins and if it was true about my parents. That's why I went to get away from it all only to be followed by Emmett. I looked over at his table our eyes met briefly before he turned to his family. When i got to my table, Lisa and Jared were all over each other and the guys were eating like they where starving. I sat my tray down, picking at the food I had on it. It took a few minutes for them to even realize I was there. "_Jenebell, you smell,"_ Paul said, looking up over at me, but then he looked past me. I turned around and Bella was standing behind me. "_Hey guys."_ She shyly waved. Jared looked over at Jacob who had his eyes on Bella. "_Come on, babe, lets go somewhere more privet,"_ Jarded said to Lisa. I looked at Paul confused."_He imprinted on her, crazy huh?"_ That meant Lisa was Jared's soul mate, when the time was right he would tell her the secrets of the tribe. Meaning I would have someone other then the guys to talk about all this weird ass stuff. "_Your vamp went to feed?"_ Paul asked, looking at Bella. She sighed sitting down ignoring him. "_How have you been, Jake?" _She said in a low tone. "_Fine, What did you need Bella?"_ Jacob was short with her, avoiding eye contact with her as much as he could."_Nothing, I just wanted to come say hi. That's all."_ Bella looked hurt over at Jacob. "_Hi,"_ Jacob said clearing his throat. He clearly didn't know what to do. Bella looked over at me. "_I'm Bella."_ She held her hand out for me to shack. "_I'm Jenebell. It's nice to meet you,"_ I said pleasantly"_Eww, Jen, now you're going to smell all day,"_ Paul said picking up his tray and walking away. I rolled my eyes. Bella smiled at me."_I'm used to their comments. Hey, so how's your first couple of days?"_ She asked looking around. "_Everyone has been welcoming,"_ I said sarcastically."_Yeah, I know what you mean; it can't be easy only hanging out with the guys. If you ever want to hang out or something-"_ Jacob choked on what ever was in his mouth."_No, Bella, you have got to be kidding me, I might not be able to save you from them but I sure the hell wont let you bring her into it."_ Jacob's tone was harsh. "_They don't need to be there Jacob, its rough not having friends in a new place,"_ She snapped back at him. "_Jacob, knock it off. I'll do what I want. I told you guys I would stay away from the vamps, she isn't one so back off, my other friend is off doing god knows what with Jared. Give me a break. You said yourself Bella was a good friend."_ I was really getting annoyed with all restrictions I was given. Jacob stared at me for a while then looked at Bella, then back to the table where the Cullen's where sitting. "_Jake, I wouldn't take her to their house but when they go hunting and stuff I'm always bored. I'm just trying to make a new friend,"_ Bella added putting her hand on his shoulder. Jacob let out a loud sigh. "_We will talk it over with Sam and see what he says."_ Bella and I smiled at each other. "_Love you, Jake,"_ I said picking up my tray. "_I need to go to the library" _I picked up my things leaving Bella and Jacob to talk. Half way down the hall one of the basketball players stopped in front of me. "_Hey your the new girl right? Jenebell?"_ He asked trying to form a charming smile. I smirked at him wondering why he was stopped in front of me. "_Yep, that's me."_ I was looking around him instead of at him. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. "_I'm Mike Newton, I, ugh, I play on the basketball team. Maybe you can come watch me play some time."_ He was awkwardly playing with his hands, and annoyingly staring at me."_I'm not really into basketball; I'm more of a football girl."_ I have enough guys in my life right now; I don't think I could handle anymore at this point. "_Well good thing I'm on the football team huh?"_ I laughed not knowing how to nicely get my self out of this one."_Newton, I don't think she is that into you man, walk away while you got some balls left."_ Emmett was standing about five feet away next to Rose. Mike looked at me with questioning eyes."_I'm sort of just trying to get settled in before I go to games and stuff, sorry."_ I gave him an innocent smile before walking past him. "_What the hell Emmett?"_ I heard Rose ask crossing her arms."_Don't start with me, Rose._" Emmett gave her a dirty look."_Then let the bitch deal with her own problems. Emmett, what has gotten in you lately?"_ I walked by giving Emmett a sorry look as I passed the arguing couple. Our eyes where locked on each other, my heart has never pounded so hard in my life, I thought it might rip out for a second. _"Hello Emmett? I'm talking to you," _The blonde bimbo said snapping her fingers at him as we stared at each other. When I reached the library, I finally let out the breath I was holding in from the second I herd his voice. I had completely for got about what I was coming here for. I sat there wondering about Emmett. I wonder why he was being so nice to me when all the other vamps, besides Bella, were not as welcoming. When the bell rang I went to class in a daze, I was in one for the rest of the day until I got home. "_Jen has something she wants to talk about with the pack guys,"_ Jacob announced at dinner. Everyone turned there attention to me, I looked around meeting each of there gazes. _"I, um, I wanted to know what you guys thought of me hangout with Bella some time, of course not around the Vamps. Just like here or her house."_ I really wanted to hang out with her but only because I really wanted to know more about them. Mainly Emmett, I know he was off limits, and had a Vampire wife but I guess I was just intrigued with him. "_Absolutely not your crazy! She gets you to turn on us the way she did!"_ Of course, Paul was the first to speak out. "_Paul that's not fair, you guys just sprung on me that your wolfs and you're the only ones I can talk to about it. I need girl friends too,"_ I said in a whiny tone."_Hold on Paul, I don't know if I'm comfortable with it either but she is right. Bella knows about us and Jen needs friends we know and trust. As much as we don't agree with Bella's decision we do trust her,"_ Sam spoke clearly and firmly like the leader, he was."_NO! I don't want her going anywhere with Bella, that girl always needs to be saved!"_ Jared now joined in throwing his two cents in."_I'm not a little girl; I'm asking to be nice. I'll hang out with her either way. At school you have nothing to worry about they're not going to attack me in front of everyone and out of school I'll hang out with her at her house, or she can come here."_ I put my foot down hoping I got my point across. "_They wont let her come here Jen,"_ Jacob said looking down at his food. "_One chance Jen, We'll give you one chance. If you are around any of the blood suckers, we will know and you will never talk to her again."_ Sam was the Alfa in commanded so what he says goes, no arguments. Even if the other three pouted. I would have to stay on his good side. Paul stood up walking away with a pout. Jared was shacking his head I could tell he was screaming mentally._"Thank you Sam,"_ I said with a wide smile. He looked over at me with a serious face._"Jen if you hear anything weird going on let me know."_ I nodded my head getting up to wash my plate. I was kind of excited to be able to talk to someone about everything. The next day at school she was standing by her truck alone when we got there so I went up to her. The guys where watching to see if any of the Vamps where around but none of them where in sight. _"Hey Bella!"_ I said waving at her, she smiled at me."_Hey Jen whats up?"_ She put her book down."_Where's your group at today?"_ I asked looking around, they never leave her alone. Kind of like how the guys are with me."_Well Alice and Jasper went with Rose to Alaska for a few days and Edward is with Emmett helping him with some class adjustments, whatever that means. So did you talk to the guys about letting us hang out?"_ Jared whistled for me to look back at them, he nodded towards to school entrance where Edward and Emmett where walking out laughing. "_Well the guys aren't to happy with it, but Sam says its cool as long as m not around the Cullen's. He likes you, he say's he trust you. I gotta go but we'll set something up so we can hangout tell the guys I said hi,"_ I said walking away. _"Ok I'll see you later then," _She said walking over to her guys, while mine where pouting. Well particularly Paul. He was having a huge problem with me being friends with someone who was so close to the Cullen's. I went to stand next to Paul but he moved away walking away from me. "_He will get over it cuz, don't worry,"_ Jared assured me while I watched Paul walk away. I looked back at Jared sighing."_I don't get what the damn big deal is."_ I felt bad but he was acting like I was one of them, I just wanted to be friends with some one who wasn't a wolf. "_Hey Jen! Hi Jared,"_ Lisa said walking over to us, Jared's eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. "_Hey Lisa, what are you up to?"_ I said trying not to laugh at Jared. This whole imprinting thing they had going on was so weird, I mean I never thought love at first sight existed but now a days I guess anything is possible. Jared walked us to our first class; once he was gone, we started to talk."_Jared is such an awesome guy!"_ Lisa said blushing looking down at our table. "_Yeah, he is. He really likes you too,"_ I said looking out the window. The rest of class was spent doing our assignment and talking about the guys. All she seemed to talk about was Jared, as if I don't see him enough as it is now I have to constantly here about him too. I love the guy but damn I can only take so much. I was glad to get to biology. The only class I had alone, plus it was right before lunch witch meant the day was half way over. I walked in taking my seat, I didn't have a partner but I sort of liked the time alone. I was getting out my homework when his voice came from behind me."_Hey partner."_ Emmett took the seat next to me. I looked up at him surprised. _"Umm, hi._" I felt every beat in my heart as he smiled wide at me. _"They thought I could use a harder science class and put me in here, don't worry your, um, pack can't get mad. This is out of both of our control,"_ He whispered taking his book out. "_Are you sure this just isn't an attempt to piss them off, I'm going to smell like you." _I tried to sound confident but he was very intimidating. "_No, I'm not trying to piss them off; this is an experiment I'm performing. Your assignment is to let me know tomorrow how long they complain about my scent."_ "_And what is that going to prove?""Nothing, just that once my scent is on you it sticks. I know when Bella hangs out with Jacob, she smells like him until she changes and showers. And even then its still a faint stench."_ I giggled at how he wiggled his nose. "_Do I smell?"_ I asked assumed."_Yeah you smell like them but your scent over powers theirs for me. I hear you and Bella are becoming friends."_ His eyes where a light brown, they where practically glowing. "_Yeah, she seems nice. How is you girlfriend?"_ I only asked to remind my self he was taken. "_She ugh, she is…well lets just we have our problems like every other couple. She is taking some time to her self."_"_Why do I have a feeling it's because you seem to want to befriend me when she clearly hates me?" _I said tapping my pencil on our rolled his eyes. "_She just doesn't get it, just like if we tell your people we are friends. They would probably home school you."_ I laughed shacking my head."_When did we become friends?"_ I asked playing around. "_We're not yet, I'm working on it though. If you want to be friends with a scary blood drinking Vampire,"_ He whispered so low I barley herd him."_Of yeah I'm scared of the animal blood drinking monster that wont drink human blood,"_ I said mocking him. He smirked at me leaning back flexing his muscles. "_You shouldn't be scared of me, I'd rather protect you then kill you."_ I looked around making sure no one was paying attention to us."_So are we only friends in bio?"_ I asked wishing we could actually hang out; I was intrigued with him. "_Well that's what I'm working on, how good of an actress are you?"_ That question really confused me. Emmett was grinning waiting for me to respond. What ever he was planning I already knew we where going to get into trouble but honestly I did not care I liked talking to Emmett

.


	4. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
